Gankoomon
Summary A Digimon who acceded to the "Royal Knights" because it is a Holy Knight Digimon. Although it is said to have taken up residence in the southwest edges of the Digital World, it rarely stays in the same place, so it journeys across the Digital World while going around and putting a stop to unusual phenomena and signs of chaos, taking along the next-generation Huckmon as its companion. Unlike the other Royal Knights who rarely show their faces, it actually steps down and acts, and there are many Digimon it counts as bosom friends. In order to pass on its own title as a Royal Knight to Huckmon, it assigns it rigorous trials, and entrusts Huckmon's training to the Sistermon sisters on the way. Due to its stubborn personality, its dealing with Huckmon in a severe manner is a cruel sort of kindness of wanting it to keep up with the other Royal Knights and become independent. "Hinukamuy", who is emerging from its body, is always there for Gankoomon, and although no words escape its lips, it gets involved without wasting its breath arguing. Its Special Moves are striking with all its strength at anyone and everyone who talks back to it (Tekken Seisai), and "Hinukamuy" loosing heaven's punishment at Gankoomon's harsh words, "Jishin! Kaminari! Kaji! Oyaji!" Furthermore, its "Chabudai Gaeshi" flips the ground as if it was a chabudai made of Chrome Digizoid, and the ground being treated like a chabudai becomes as hard as if it was made of Chrome Digizoid. "Hinukamuy" is itself in the process of evolving from an Adult, and it is said that when its power awakens, there couldn't exist any kind of Digimon to be recognized as a rival. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A '''| '''Unknown Name: Gankoomon | Hinukamuy Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but appears Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Digimon, Royal Knight, Data-Type Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: '' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Master hand-to-hand combatant, Able to hack nearly any device due to possessing the highest level of Network Security [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]':' '''Universe Level' (Held up a Universe from collapsing, should be at least comparable to Gallantmon) | Presumably Universe Level (Should be on par with Gankoomon) | Unknown (Official data states that "when its power awakens, there couldn't exist any kind of Digimon to be recognized as a rival." This would at the very least put him far above Universe busting Digimon such as Megidramon, Chronomon and Death-X-mon. Assuming that statement isn't just a hyperbole, it could put him in the Multiversal+ range) Speed: FTL+ (Kept up with Arresterdramon Superior Mode and Gallantmon) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Class E '(Should be on par with other Royal Knights) 'Striking Strength: Universe Class '''| 'Universe Class '| '''Unknown Durability: Universe level '(Scaling to other Royal Knights) '| Universe level '(Should be comparable with Gankoomon) '| Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range with most attacks, several kilometers for his ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Hinukamuy, a separate Digimon that is symbiotically linked with Gankoomon's body and is thus at this beck and call, sometimes doing most of the fighting for him. Despite its power, it is only a Champion-level Digimon. It is stated that no Digimon will be able to rival it once it reaches its maximum potential. Intelligence: Master of hand to hand combat and an experienced Royal Knight. Can hack into almost any device due to possessing the highest level of security clearance and is knowledgeable of worldly matters compared to most of the other Royal Knights due to his travels. A competent if strict teacher, he trained Huckmon who would eventually become the Royal Knight Jesmon. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tekken Seisai ("Striking With Fists"): Strikes with all its strength at anyone and everyone who talks back to it. * Jishin! Kaminari! Kaji! Oyaji! ("Earthquake! Lightning! Fire! Father!"): Hinukamuy looses heaven's punishment at Gankoomon's harsh words. This is based on the traditional Japanese concept that the anger of one's father should be as terrifying as any natural disaster. * Chabudai Gaeshi ("Flipping Table In Anger"): Flips the ground as if it was a chabudai made of Chrome Digizoid, with the flipped ground becoming as hard as Chrome Digizoid. Key: Gankoomon | Hinukamuy | Hinukamuy Full Potential Note: Gankoomon and Hinukamuy are together at all times and despite being technically separate Digimon they should be treated as one fighter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3